Off the Clock
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: Vlad is working late and Danny decides to visit him, and ask for a little request as well. Vlad is tempted so say yes, even though he knows he shouldn't. Want to know what he asks for? Well, read to find out. Rated M for fun on a desk.


Well, it had been a little while since some good Danny/Vlad smut, so I thought, why not? Yet again, you can thank flyinghorror for this, as she was the one who put the idea in my head. This proud member of DVA (check the story _Play the Game_ if you do not know what this stands for) thanks you for the inspiration that allows me to spread the love.

This warning should be fairly obvious, but I don't wish to offend anyone, so if you have somehow gotten here by mistake and you don't know what this fic is about, let me stop you here. This is about two men having sexual intercourse. They are both consenting and of age, but they are men. If this bothers you for any reason, then you don't want to read this. I won't blame you, since I understand it's not everyone's cup of tea. If you do read and complain, you will be ignored. I won't tell you how you should have read the warning or anything. I'll just ignore you. Thats all. Please don't waste any time, because it will only be your's that you do.

Now that that is out of the way, please note that I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. The show is his, but this fanfiction is mine. I'm perfectly fine with this, though I imagine he would hate me if he ever read this. Then again, he did MPreg Cosmo.... so maybe not. I don't know the man personally, so I can't say one way or another.

Off the Clock

Vlad stopped typing long enough to rub at his eyes a little, trying to keep the need for sleep at bay. It had been a long day, and it wasn't going to be over until he finished with this bloody paperwork that needed to be done. Between looking over reports, checking facts and statistics on his computer, and going late into the night with only coffee to keep him up, he was getting very irritated.

It was because it was in the middle of tax season. It always got busy around that time of year, but once he was done with this piece of business, he could go home and get some sleep. He imagined Danny was already in bed at his parent's home, sleeping peacefully.

He sighed. He sometimes had to wonder how he'd been so lucky to end up with someone so special. Looking back on his life, he certainly didn't deserve him. How many years had he been bitter and scheming? His actions had driven away exactly what he had wanted for so long, love. For Danny, the boy who really had every right to hate him, to care so deeply for him, to share not only his body, but his heart, was truly magnificent of him.

Vlad told himself firmly to finish this work. It was Saturday tomorrow, and he was determined to take his boyfriend on a date all of a sudden. He'd disconnect his computer and shut off his cellphone for the day, or maybe the whole weekend.

A soft knocking sounded at his door and he looked up, curious. He had sent his secretary home a long time ago, and as far as he knew, he was the only one still in the building. Even the janitor had come by for trash pick up and had left over an hour ago.

"Come in," he called, wondering who it could be.

"Vlad?" Danny asked as he stuck his head in before seeing his lover and walked into the office. "I had a feeling you'd be here."

"Work has been keeping me up lately," he said and sat back a little in order to fully look at his lover. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Hmm?" Danny said and looked down at the dress suit he was wearing, a dark gray pants and coat combo with a crisp white shirt and a blue tie. "Oh. My graduation party was tonight."

"WHAT?!" Vlad asked as he stood up suddenly. "Danny, I'm so sorry! I thought that was next week, I swear!"

"Vlad, it's okay," Danny said quickly. "You've been busy with the company lately. It's all right. I understand. I mean, I of all people can relate to how a busy schedule can get you sometimes."

"Still," Vlad sighed. "I wish you had called. I would have come. You gradating high school is a big deal after all."

Danny shrugged and smiled a little wistfully at him.

"It's okay. After all, now it means you can give me my gift in private," he said.

Vlad looked at him and swallowed. He'd gotten him a golden watch actually, but it would take a fool not to realize exactly what Danny was expecting, if not demanding, for his present. Vlad forgot all about his work, all about how he was tired, and just grinned like a fool.

"Well, I do have something nice for you," he said. "But you have to come here to get it."

"Gladly," Danny replied and walked to the desk. Vlad expected him to simply phase through it, but instead his eyes widened when the boy got up on the polished wood and literally crawled over to him on his hand and knees. Vlad swallowed. No eighteen-year-old should be allowed to look that enticing, especially with the devious little grin on his face.

"So where's my gift?" he asked as he balanced up on his knees and reached out for Vlad. He took the man's tie and pulled from underneath Vlad's jacket, tugging him closer as he looked up at him, a wicked little gleam in his eyes as he toyed with the red silk.

"You really shouldn't be misbehaving like this," Vlad said, his voice a little husky as the boy continued to paw at him teasingly. "I might have to punish you for being so naughty."

"I'm so scared," Danny replied and moved closer to lick at Vlad's lips, causing the man to growl and suddenly kiss him heatedly as he grabbed Danny's waist and pulled off the desk on top of him. Danny almost fell before he was leaned against the desk, the whole time as the billionaire ravaged the younger man's mouth. He gave a quick startled 'meep' that quickly became a moan as Vlad's actions became less forceful and more sensual. His tongue still dominate Danny's, but he allowed the boy a bit of control and kept himself from smothering him.

Vlad pulled away after a few minutes and was pleased at the way Danny looked so flushed, his back arched from the way the edge of the desk dug into his back a little, and his trembling hands clutching at Vlad's collar to keep himself up.

He didn't observe his handiwork for long, wanting to get back to ravaging his little boyfriend. Thin fingers quickly tugged at Danny's tie to loosen it and popped the top few buttons open before pulling the dress shirt to the side a little. He dipped his head low and licked at Danny's neck, suckling and nipping at the freshly exposed skin as Danny mewled out like a little kitten in need of attention.

He loved taking it slow with Danny, for so many more reasons than he thought the boy could ever understand. He relished in the feelings of having someone that he could do this to, or do this for really. He loved making Danny feel good, in the bedroom and out of it, and he knew, despite how impatient the teen could be about sex, he loved the foreplay just as much as the actual act. And also, he really, really loved to know he could make the boy beg and submit like he never had in battle.

That impatience of Danny seemed to be coming through too as he rubbed his hips against Vlad, his whimpers and cries just as clear as if he were using words. He wanted sex, and he wanted it now.

Well, wasn't that just too bad?

Vlad let himself swell at having such control over the boy and he undressed him. Not all the way, Danny didn't deserve that yet. Instead he only removed the boy's tie and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, letting it and the jacket hang open on him as his other hand made fast work of the boy's belt and zipper.

Danny writhed under the older man as Vlad had his way with him. Lips were once against pressed hotly over his and he felt Vlad groping his chest, a thumb sliding over his nipple, massaging it. He gave a muffle moan and nearly bucked into Vlad as fingertips slipped just underneath the waistband of his underwear and rubbed up and down over his lower tummy, but not touching what Danny so obviously wanted touched.

His fists clenched at Vlad's back and would have pressed up into him if he was not bearing down on the boy so much as it was. Danny felt hot, aroused, and frustrated, all at the same time. He wanted to be naked with his back resting on that cool wood, with his knees resting on Vlad's shoulders as he was fucked and ravage in a way he knew only Vlad could do to him.

The image caused him to gasp, or maybe that was from Vlad nipping at his bottom lip. Honestly, he wasn't sure. Still, the image aroused him even more that he already was and he needed his relief.

"Vlad," he moaned. "Vlad, I need you to touch me."

"I am touching you," the billionaire replied huskily as he moved his head down, grazing his teeth over Danny's chest before finding a place suitable to bite and mark. It was so exotic to see Danny fluster over his hickeys the next day, angry and embarrassed. It only made their morning sex hotter when the boy was mad and Vlad was already planning what to do to him then.

"You... ah... know what I mmmmmean," he barely moaned out.

"No I don't," he said and moved to another spot, wanting to mark the boy as much as possible.

"Vlad!" Danny whined.

"Just... be... more... specific," Vlad said between licks and nips that was driving Danny insane.

"I want..." Danny said before yipping loudly as his left nipple got bit gently. He shuddered as a tongue swirled over the pert flesh and blushed deeply. Letting his head fall back and looking up at the ceiling, he whined out, unable to form words with his lips, his mind too foggy from the hazy state of sexual pleasure he was in.

Unable to make his request, Danny simply shifted his position slightly, hooked one knee over Vlad's hip, and rubbed against the man in a wantonness manner. The man was baring over hm, one leg in between Danny's for balance and the younger halfa was all too eager to take advantage of that fact, pressing against the available surface and shamelessly taking advantage of it. He was desperate for the friction that would soothe the burning desire in his stomach, and he hardly cared how he got it.

"You are such a little vixen," Vlad chuckled and pressed his fingers into Danny stomach, rubbing purposefully. Danny only whined and bucked, wanted those fingers lower and quickly.

"Touch me Vlad," Danny finally managed out. "You have to."

"I am touching you Danny. Just tell me where," the billionaire taunted.

"My... my..."

"Yes?"

Danny leaned in and whispered it in Vlad's ear, as if embarrassed. He smiled and kissed the boys cheek.

"All you had to do was say so," he said, teasing softly and his hand slipped lower, curling around Danny's member. He groaned in relief as he was squeezed and played with. A thumb drug over his slit, dragging a line of precum over his head and up his length.

"Oh god," he breathed as he clung to Vlad. "Oh god, I love you."

"I love you too," Vlad said huskily and nipped at Danny's neck. The boy jerked and thrust into Vlad's hand suddenly, liking the sensations coursing through him. "I want you with me forever."

"Mmm, yes. I... like that idea," Danny moaned and arched his body to Vlad's touches. He enjoyed the feeling probably more than he should have. Vlad knew just how to please him, how to touch him in all the right places and make him burn for him. He was like a hit of adrenaline, the way he could make his body go into overdrive so easily.

Vlad's lips formed a smirk and decided it was time to let this boy have his liberation before he went crazy. He glided his hand over Danny's chest and traced three fingers over the boy's lips. The younger took them in his mouth without question and wet them with his tongue as Vlad pumped him insistently before the fingers crudely got ripped away from his mouth. He looked at Vlad and saw the man had a gleam in his eye, the same look he got when he was about to get really demanding.

Fisting the waistline of both his underwear and pants, he yanked the offending material down low enough to free Danny's erection and pressed their hips together, grinding into him. Danny groaned loudly, but it practically became a scream of ecstasy when Vlad pierced Danny's hole suddenly with his wet finger. He only thrust with it a few times before sticking in another, scissoring and dry humping him almost ruthlessly as the hand that was previously gliding over Danny's manhood tangled up in the boy's hair and wrenched his head back, letting Vlad attack his flesh as he listened to Danny's cries of both shock and undeniable pleasure.

"Vlad!" Danny gasped out. "Vlad! VLAD!"

"That's right," Vlad hissed against his throat. "Scream for me Little Badger. Call out my name. Let me know I'm the only one who can make you feel like this. That I'm the ONLY one allowed to touch you."

'Gee, possessive much?' Danny thought but only groaned loudly as he prostrate was pushed against roughly. Clutching to Vlad, he let himself be dominated and used however his lover saw fit, too aroused and high on the sexual energy they were creating to care about much of anything right now. He let out a sudden scream as it felt like white hot pleasure erupted in his stomach, his member spurting out his essence on Vlad's clothing. The man didn't seem to care though as he continued thrusting until he knew Danny was completely spent, keeping his fingers inside of Danny, even as he stilled.

"That was... nice," Danny breathed.

"Just nice?" Vlad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it was fantastic. Wonderful, mind-blowing, awe inspiring, fucking great. Should I go on?" he asked sarcastically.

"Please," Vlad replied, choosing to ignore the tone.

The younger halfa rolled his eyes before looking up at the older man and blushing. He'd nearly forgotten the reason why he'd come to see Vlad, aside from the sex of course.

"Vl-Vlad?" Danny asked uncertainly. "Can I... ask you something?"

"Right now?" Vlad asked as he absentmindedly nuzzled the younger man's marked flesh, his hands resting either on the boy's shoulder or his naked butt.

"Well..."

Vlad sighed and stopped his ministrations, causing a disappointed sound to escape Danny's throat, but it was nothing compared to how the billionaire felt. He had been enjoying himself too.

"What is it Daniel?" he asked seriously.

"Well, you see the thing is," Danny started and looked away for a moment. "You know how I got into Wisconsin State?"

"Oh, you got your acceptance letter? Congratulations."

"Thanks," he said. "Well, I was hoping... I'm not really interested in living in dorms, way too crowded and it'll be inconvenient if I ever have to disappear to fight off ghosts. And I certainly can't focus on classes, fighting, and a trying to find a job that would give me enough hours to pay for my own apartment, but still be flexible enough for me to run off when ghosts show up."

"So, you want to live with me?" Vlad asked, but to his surprise, Danny just shook his head.

"No, I mean... I'd love to live with you, but I need to strike out on my own, you know?" Danny said. "I can't just move from Dad's place to your's. I need to grow up."

"I think your plenty grown Little Badger," Vlad said and moved his fingers in Danny suddenly, earning him a little squeak and then a glare.

"Forget it, we can talk about it later," Danny said, realizing the position they were in.

"No, let's talk about it now. What do you want?" Vlad asked.

"A job," Danny replied and blushed a little. "You know, just something I can use to pay the bills."

"Danny," Vlad sighed. "I can just take care of you, you know. Paying trivial rent costs for you would be all too easy."

"Vlad, that's no different than me living with you," Danny argued.

"Then live with me."

"You just want me around for more sex," he accused.

"Giving you a pretend job is no different than giving you a place to live or money to have your own place," Vlad informed him curtly. "But since you have to feel like you're growing up, how about this Little Badger? I can just loan you the money to pay for your own place while you're in college."

"Vlad, that's thousands of dollars!" Danny cried in surprise. "I mean, I'll be going to college for four years!"

"I'm well aware of the math involved with money," Vlad said and looked over at his discarded work. "Trust me."

"But-"

Vlad silenced him with a kiss, not even wanting to hear the boy's feeble excuses. Honestly, he'd love to have the boy work there, maybe in the mail room or something, but he knew if the younger man was so close all the time, he'd never get any work done in the office. It'd be nothing but a disaster. Maybe when he was older and they weren't all over each other every time they saw each other.

Danny sighed and smiled when Vlad pulled away from the kiss. Well, he guessed they could talk about it later. It's not like it was pressing. There was still summer to get through before anything else. Plenty of time for the two of them to come to an agreement. As it was, he really should have been heading home to get some sleep.

"Guess I should go," Danny said as he attempted to move away from Vlad, but the man's grip on him tightened and he wouldn't move to let Danny sit up properly so he could get ready to leave. "Vlad?"

"What?" Vlad asked. "I'm comfortable."

"Yeah, but..." Danny said and sighed when he realized suddenly that Vlad's fingers were still inside of him. It was starting to feel a little awkward on his rear actually. "Vlad could you move your hand?"

"If you want," Vlad and traced his hand on the boys shoulder over his chest, beginning to play with Danny's nipples again.

"Vlad," Danny groaned, trying not to get aroused, but for him that would have been like trying not to breathe. It was just way too easy considering his hormonal body, and how much he really loved the man touching him so obviously. "I meant your other hand."

"Oh, my mistake," Vlad said and moved his fingers, stroking Danny's prostrate ever so slightly. The boy jumped and moaned, even as he shook his head.

"Vlad, I need to go home," he said.

"No you don't."

"I... ugh... Will you please stop moving your fingers like that?" he gasped out.

"No."

"Vlad..."

"I'm not letting you go, so stop asking," Vlad stated simply.

"Than... can we at least make love properly?" Danny asked with a blush.

Vlad smiled at him then sighed, as if he was getting asked for some huge favor. He pulled his fingers out, sitting him down on the desk and kissing him softly. He pulled Danny's clothing off, undressing the younger man slowly, all the while kissing him everywhere, on his chest, knees, arms. He heard Danny sigh in contentment and smiled, glad he could enjoy moments like this with his lover.

Danny reached out and pulled him into a kiss, undoing Vlad's tie and unbuttoning his jacket then his shirt, sliding them off Vlad's shoulders. The older man shrugged it off to help him and wrapped his arms around Danny. He hugged him and eased him down on his back on the desk as their sensual kiss continued, a soft and sweet pace that made Danny whimper.

Vlad ended the kiss, and pecked the boy's cheek.

"Do you trust me?" Vlad asked in a whisper, afraid to break the moment.

"Yes," Danny said without a moment's hesitation.

"Good," Vlad said and grabbed tie that had been laid on the desk. He gently took the boy wrists and looked Danny in the eyes, silently asking if this was okay.

Danny looked at the material and swallowed, more foreign to the idea than actually afraid of it. He'd never done bondage before, no matter how light. Hell, he'd never done _anything_ before Vlad had come along. But it wasn't anything extreme like handcuffs or whatnot. And he could easily burn the material with ecto-energy if he had to. Of course, he trusted Vlad to stop if he didn't like anything. It was just a bit of fun to make it more enjoyable for the both of them.

He raised his wrists together and pressed them together, letting Vlad tie him up as he was smiled down at.

"I love you," Vlad said as he tightened the material, but not enough where he though it might be uncomfortable. "Is that good?"

"Yes," he said with a nod. "And I love you too."

Vlad reached inside of his desk, pulling out an unopened bottle of lube and Danny stared at him.

"You have lube in your desk?" he asked incredulously.

"Do you have any idea how many times I've thought doing you in this office?" Vlad asked with a chuckle. "Oh Little Badger, you have no idea how many fantasies I have concerning you, and I fully believe in being prepared."

Danny blushed a little and wondered just how many _fantasies,_ as Vlad had put it, he had.

"Roll over," Vlad ordered him gently and Danny did as he was told, getting on his stomach with little difficulty. His arms were pinned slightly under his chest, only his tied wrists poking out in from of his face, which was just hanging over the edge of the desk. He felt cool fingers, wet from the lubrication, probe at his already slightly stretched hole and he bit his bottom lip and whimpered, enjoying the sensations as Vlad's other hand stroked his back. He tried to get his lover as comfortable as possible in the preparation before slipping inside of him.

It was still a little difficult to take Vlad in. They'd only been together for a short while and he still wasn't quite use to it. Still, Vlad was always so willing to take his time with his lover, pushing into slowly and giving him all the time he needed to adjust. Danny cried out at the feelings bubbling in his chest, warming his insides, so happy to be making love to this person.

"Oh," he moaned out. "Vlad, you feel so good. Ah... I... love you so much."

"I love you too Little Badger," Vlad breathed as he moved inside of Danny, thrusting slowly at the moment, but he'd speed up soon enough. For now, he just wanted to keep hearing those sweet sounds this sultry pace produced so well.

Danny moaned out softly as Vlad's hands moved over his back. It felt a bit like a massage, one that was making feeling very content just to lie there limp and let Vlad do this to him for the rest of forever if he wanted to.

"Oh Daniel," Vlad said softly.

"Hmm?" Danny asked absentmindedly, his eyes closed in a lazy manner.

"Are you you enjoying your gift?"

"Oh yeah," he moaned out. "A lot."

"Then would you like the other part of it?"

Danny opened his eyes suddenly. There had been two people talking, though both voices had belonged to Vlad. He looked up a little and saw Vlad standing in front of him, very naked and very... eager looking to play too. But he knew Vlad was behind him, he could still feel him thrusting into him, and a bit of a harder pace now too. Danny swallowed. He must be really getting off on the thought of what he was sure was about to happen.

"Uh...," Danny said as a faint blush crept to his face. He felt fingers brush though his hair lovingly and sighed both in contentment and annoyance. "Oh fine."

He could have sworn he heard a squeal of happiness that he was allowing this and rolled his eyes. Well, he'd never admit it, but he found it really quite intriguing. He still couldn't duplicate himself very well, but he'd love to try this himself.

'Wonder if I could get him to teach me?' Danny wondered to himself then grinned. He was sure Vlad would be willing if Danny made the practice sessions enticing enough.

He stuck out his tongue and licked at Vlad after he'd stepped forward, dragging it over the whole length before taking Vlad into him mouth, suckling softly as he bobbed his head as best he could in this position. His finger gripped the edge of the desk, wishing he had his arms free. He really wanted to touch Vlad right now.

He moaned deep in his throat as his hair was gripped suddenly and both Vlads plunged into him. He gave a muffled cry as the pace increased and was simply forced to take it. Sometimes Danny wondered if Vlad secretly relished in being a little rough with him as a sort of revenge for all the years that they'd been enemies, or if Danny really was so enticing that he could make Vlad loose control of himself so well. A large part of him thought it was a bit of both really.

Danny did his best to keep up Vlad's pace, running his tongue and lips over him. He'd never say so out loud, but he was actually really enjoying Vlad doing this to him. The taste, the feel, it was all so exotic and arousing, and Danny didn't think he'd ever get enough of it.

He could tell Vlad was close, and he whined in impatience. Vlad hadn't touched him once, and just get reamed like this wasn't going to bring him to completion. Just a little bit of contact would have been fine. Not that he was going to be allowed to say anything though. He tried moving his hips, tried to signal to Vlad what he wanted, but the billionaire either didn't get it or didn't care.

He could feel Vlad nearly trembling in his mouth, and he was starting to get annoyed. H wanted to get off too, dammit! Deciding he'd had enough of this, he swallowed suddenly around Vlad's member, trying to tighten his mouth as much as he could around him. From the startled gasp he heard, he guess it had done what he'd intended. He redoubled his efforts, using his tongue, his lips, even his teeth as best he could.

He wasn't disappointed or surprised when he suddenly heard both Vlad and his duplicate cry out, coming hard in both in mouth and his bottom. Danny swallowed it down eagerly, withdrawing his lips with a little pop once Vlad was finished. He licked his lips and smirked, feeling very pleased with himself. He still had his own problem though and shut his eyes for a second, trying to remind himself that Vlad indeed owed him, and big time in Danny's mind.

Opening his eyes again, he saw the duplicate was gone and he rolled over with a little groan. He sat up and looked at Vlad, who was sitting in his chair and looking very pleased with himself.

"What wrong Little Badger?" he asked with a smirk. "Was I too rough? Too kinky? Or... not enough?"

Danny looked at him shock than glared.

"You did that on purpose," he accused in a little growl.

"Aw, don't sulk," Vlad said and stood up to untie Danny. He kissed the boy's cheek, and though Danny felt like pulling away, he didn't. "I couldn't help it. You're so wonderful when you're frustrated. It drives me crazy."

"You already are crazy," Danny muttered. "Damn Fruitloop."

Vlad nuzzled his neck.

"I love you too," he breathed. "Want to see how much?"

"I don't know," Danny said and arched an eyebrow. "Do I?"

"I think you do," Vlad said and kissed the boy chest. Danny fidgeted a little, liking the attention, but still a little annoyed.

"What are you going to... VLAD!" Danny shrieked when suddenly Vlad was on his knees and swallowing the younger halfa's manhood. Okay, he hadn't been expecting that. He immediately began to writhe and gripped Vlad's shoulders, his fingernails digging into the skin.

The was the first time Vlad had ever done this for him. It was... amazing. Especially to his already eager flesh, that had been so cruelly ignored until now. Danny probably would have slid right off of the desk if Vlad's strong hands weren't on his hips, holding him in place.

The boy tried not to squirm too much, but it was proving hard. The warm feeling, the wet walls, the tongue gliding over his skin and ticking him. He wanted to cry from the sensations, so wonderful and so maddening at the same time.

"Vlad," he whined out pitifully. "Vlad, I'm gonna... oh god...."

The billionaire only sucked harder, his fingers digging into Danny hips and his thumbs rubbing at skin that was quickly developing goosebumps. The boy gave a gurgled sort of shout as he came in Vlad's waiting mouth. Lips coaxed the smaller load out of him and he slumped backward on to the desk, an arm resting over his eyes and feeling completely drained. He felt Vlad crawl up on the desk next to him and pressed himself into his chest, wanting to enjoy the time they had before they had to get up and cleaned themselves off.

"Well, did you enjoy your gift?" Vlad asked and kissed his forehead.

"Yep," Danny said happily and snuggled into him. "It was awesome."

Vlad laughed and hugged him.

"Yes," he said. "It was, wasn't it?"

"So, you sure you can't give me a job of some kind?"

The billionaire sighed and looked down at the boy.

"What job did you want?" he asked, careful not to agree to anything.

"Your secretary," Danny replied, his voice completely level but Vlad blushed deeply and shook his head.

"Absolutely not," he said, denying himself more than Danny. "I'd never get anything done! Paying for your apartment would be cheaper than all the business I'd loose."

"Aw," Danny whined and frowned. So much for the little job interview. He'd kinda been hoping this plan would have worked. He'd even worn a suit for it. Vlad had been right. His part was next week.

Oh well, at least he'd gotten an early gift out of it.

End

Ah, little Daniel trying to be devious. How cute. Too bad it didn't work quite the way the way he hoped it would. Nope, too bad Danny. You either got to get a real job or live with Vlad. Damn, if it were me, I'd know what I'd go for. Poor stubborn Little badger. You'll learn someday.

Reviews for the Noroi? Pweeze?


End file.
